The Unknown
by pollz
Summary: We are the unknown.We have come to collect the last of our number, our leader. They will make us heard in the battle of good and evil, light against dark. For the first time in history we will not go unseen.' An Unknown.
1. The Beginning

_**A/n**: Well here's my new story. It'll be the first time I try to write a novel length fan-fic. _

_The story is set in the Trio's 7th year but I won't be using horcruxes and Dumbledore isn't dead. Sorry if this is confusing. If I change anything else I'll note it on future chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** All belongs to J.K.Rowling, all I do is mess about with the wonderful and amazing characters she has imagined._

**The Beginning.**

Ron/Harry's side

"Hermione!"

Ron pushed his way through the crowd in Diagon Alley trying to get the bushy haired girl to see him.

"Hermione!" He called again.

Finally he reached the girl. Her nose was stuck in a newspaper, The Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Ron puffed as he sat down next to her.

Still she didn't hear him. He stood up quickly as he saw a black haired boy with a lightning scar on his forehead coming towards him.

"Harry, quick there's something wrong with Hermione!" Ron shouted over the loud chattering of the crowd.

As Harry finally got through the people sweeping the streets, he looked at Ron on the bench, then the bushy haired girl then at Ron again.

"What are you talking about Ron? That's not Hermione."

"What, of course it's Hermione! The bushy hair, the newspaper! It's Hermione I'm telling you!" Ron protested.

"Ron, Hermione is in the new book store, Livrers. She's looking at all the new books... I left her there so that I could come and find you."

"But...But... OK then."

As they walked towards the other side of the street Ron's brain was thinking very hard going through all the possibilities. Suddenly he asked Harry the same question that Harry had been thinking himself.

"Don't you think it's strange? That other girl looks exactly like Hermione!"

"Yeah it is strange but we don't have time to think about it, your mum said we had to be back 5 minutes ago and we still haven't got Hermione... and you know how hard it will be if she's found a good book!"

"O yeah, let's go then, mum's going to be blowing steam out of her ears soon!"

Hermione's side

Hermione was walking through the aisles of the store. Thousands upon thousands of books surrounded her. She felt as though she was in heaven. 'Livrers' was the new book store that had just opened up in Diagon alley. For Hermione it was perfect. They had loads of books that she had never read or even heard of. She had decided to use the money her parents had given her to buy a few books to read at Hogwarts. Four were already tucked under her arm. Hermione looked around to see if there was another one that caught her eye. When with a quick glance nothing caught her eye, Hermione started to make her way towards the till to pay for the four books she had. Just when she was about to reach it a long hum sounded. She almost dropped her books in surprise. Tightening her grip on her books, Hermione looked around to see if anyone else had heard the hum. To her surprise no one else looked affected. The hum sounded again. This time however Hermione managed to pinpoint it. She slowly walked towards the bookcase that seemed to be the cause of the strange sound. She was cautious knowing that it could be a trap, but as she neared she realised it was a book that was making the hum. Being the know-it-all everyone knew her to be, Hermione thought about her options. The book could very well be a portkey laid by Voldemort to kidnap Harry Potter's best friend. Or it could be a very special book. Curiosity got the better of Hermione and she reached out to the book, with her eyes closed, half expecting it to whirl her away to the world of evil. But as her eyes opened she realised she wasn't being tortured and she was still in the book store. Looking down at the book in her hands, Hermione decided she needed to have a quick look at it. She went over to a corner and settled into a chair. She opened the red dragon skin cover and quickly flicked though it. It seemed to be a book on extinct and rare magical creatures. She looked at the contents. Quiquali and Evanis jumped out at her. She was about to open the book at page 35,on the Austrolitz when she saw Metaphoragrigus practically scream at her. Quickly turning to the said page, Hermione was quickly interested. Soon losing herself in the book as she often did she hardly noticed Ron and Harry walk up to her.

Ron/Harry's side

They finally reached the book shop. 'Livrers' was painted in silver writing above the double doors. About a hundred people were moving between the shelves lined with hundreds of books in different colour covers. Ron and Harry pushed themselves through to the back looking for their other best friend. Reaching the very back of the store they finally found Hermione sitting on a comfy looking chair with her nose stuck in a red dragon skin bound book.

Ron and Harry stared realising how alike this scene and the one with the fake Hermione looked.

Feeling two pairs of eyes on her, Hermione looked up and saw the two boys staring at her. Feeling a bit self-conscious she tugged at her shirt.

"Hello? What are you staring at you two?"

This simple question pushed the boys out of their trance like state and they blushed slightly.

Hermione just looked at them as though they had lost their minds.

"Umm, Hermione, we have to go. We're already late." Harry muttered.

"Oh, OK, wait one minute, I'm just going to buy these books. Wait outside if you want."

"Yeah we'll do that." Ron said quickly.

Hermione gave them a strange look as they walked quickly off towards the door. Shaking her head she walked off in the opposite direction still thinking about the words in the book she held in her hands.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry had got out of the stuffy shop and craned their necks to find the girl who looked as though she could be Hermione's twin.

"Maybe she is!"

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"Maybe that girl is Hermione's twin!"

Finally they found the girl and started walking towards her.

"Ron…Harry! Wait for me!" Someone shouted from behind them.

They turned to see the real Hermione running towards them, a blue bag swinging at her side.

They stopped and cast a glance again at the girl but she had gone. In two seconds, the girl had disappeared. What was happening?


	2. Discovery

_At the Burrow_

"There you are dears" called the motherly voice of Mrs.Weasly. "Come and eat. You're the last one's to come."

Hermione, Ron and Harry scrambled out of the fireplace as it turned green to warn of another incoming...

The red hair showed first which meant another Weasly...

"That's funny, I thought we were all here." muttered Mrs.Weasly as the person stepped out neatly from the fire.

Percy stood in the archway dressed in black work robes. He looked weirdly at Hermione and Harry as he walked smartly towards his mum.

"Hello mother. I do hope I find you in good health."

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. What was Percy doing here when he had clearly stated he didn't want anything to do with his family?

"I'm fine Percy dear, just a bit shocked at you coming back… I've missed you, you know."

"I'm so sorry mother, but all the trouble we had at the ministry caught up with me. I would have come sooner but you know me… I needed to help. I trust you have been receiving the money I sent you."

Ron and Harry sent Percy a weird look which he caught in the corner of his eye. Hermione however was thinking very fast. This Percy didn't seem to know of the events that had happened in the last year. He was nice to his family whereas the last Percy had disowned them. Something was not right and there was only one explanation for Hermione. This Percy was an impostor! She needed to say something before someone said something that would give away all the plans of the Order of the Phoenix because she was sure that whoever this person really was, he was a spy of Voldemort.

But how could she say that too Mrs.Weasly when she was crying for her 'newfound son'. No Mrs.Weasly was out of the question. She supposed she could go and tell the others that were probably waiting for their dinner but that plan was ruined by George (or was that Fred?) shouting for his mum to hurry up and serve dinner.

"Coming George," shouted Mrs.Weasly, "Are you coming you three?"

And an idea came to Hermione.

"No I'm not really hungry Mrs.Weasly. I ate a bit at Diagon Alley."

Harry and Ron stopped scrunching their eyes while looking at 'Percy' trying to figure out what was happening. They turned and looked at her and started to scrunch their eyes again. Hermione gave them a look that said 'Don't be stupid, we need to talk… oh and stop scrunching your eyes like that.' They stopped, blinked and then said hurriedly,

"O we're not hungry either…"

"Really, you're not hungry?"

"Yes I am but Hermione wants…" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Mrs.Weasly, we ate at Diagon Alley. And we need to pack for school tomorrow."

"Of course dears, if you need any help just call."

"Thanks Mrs.Weasly."

And with that Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up the stairs while Mrs.Weasly and 'Percy' walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione slumped onto Ron's bed. Harry and Ron entered behind and sat beside her.

"Right what did you want us for Herms?"

Hermione winced at her nickname but didn't say anything.

"Hermione? Come on, you can tell us anything." coaxed Harry.

"Yeah and hurry up with it, I'm hungry." whined Ron.

"Ok then, did you notice how 'Percy' was acting? How he didn't seem to know what happened in the last year?" asked Hermione.

"'Course we did. Didn't you see us giving him our evil glares?" Ron demanded.

Hermione tried to stop herself from bursting out laughing… but couldn't. Her laughter rang out in Ron's room. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What, what's funny?"

"Evil glares? Your evil glares are when you do this?" She asked and did a very good impression of them both with her eyes all scrunched up.

"What they're very evil looking!" Ron protested.

"Uh hum!" Harry coughed pulling both Hermione and Ron's attention to him.

"What? Hey why aren't you defending our glares Harry?"

"I'm not coz we have a more important problem for the moment and that's 'Percy'."

"Yes, you're right Harry." Hermione stated, "I think the person downstairs is a spy of Voldemort."

"You're right and what about that other Hermione we saw?" Ron asked.

"What other Hermione?" the real Hermione demanded.

"Well, you know when you were buying your book earlier today," Harry said.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Well, I saw you, well I thought it was you… and I went up to the other you and I started talking to her, but she didn't answer and then Harry came and said it wasn't you coz you were in the book shop… and then we came out again and we were going to go and ask her who she was but then you called us and when we looked again she was gone."

"Oh no… Harry pass me that blue bag." Hermione said.

"What, the one from Livrers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

Harry passed the bag and Hermione rummaged through it and brought out the book she had been reading in the shop.

"I know it's here somewhere…." She muttered as she flicked through the pages.

"Ah ha. Look you two."

They crowded round the page Hermione had opened. On it was a picture of someone who looked like they were made of two people. The title of the page was 'The Metaphoragrigus'

Hermione started reading out the summary below.

"'The Metaphoragrigus (pronounced MET- A- FOUR- A- GRI- GUS) were beings who could change their appearances.'" She started but was interrupted by Ron.

"Well that's just like Tonks then isn't it?

"Ron shut up and listen, I've not finished… 'These thought to be extinct beings are cousins and very similar to the metamorphmagus, who can change appearance at will, but with one major difference. The Metaphoragrigus could only change their appearance to someone they had already seen. However the thing that made these beings powerful was that they could take the voice and powers of the person they changed into as well to make their disguise even more realistic. These beings were used a lot in the First Battle against he-who-must-not-be-named but are thought to have been killed to extinction by both sides. There have been reports of Metaphoragrigus but nothing has been proven.'"

"Wow, so you think that we have a Metphora thingy in my house?" asked Ron.

"Yes I do, and I think he or she's working for Voldemort…which I should add is not a good thing." replied Hermione.

"You're right…we need to tell the Order as soon as possible." concluded Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a fallen down house by a marsh._

"So have you any information on our target my friend?"

"N..n..no master. I'm so sorry; they didn't eat with the family…"

"And why not?"

"The girl said they weren't hungry Master."

"She's very clever and I think she may start to suspect something…be more careful next time."

"Of course Master."


	3. The Headboy

_**A/n**: Well here's the third chapter. Sorry about the delay, I was having some problems joining Point A to Point B. It's not a very interesting chapter and it's short but it's needed to make the transaction from the Burrow to Hogwarts. Plus there are some things we find out. Anyway hope you like the interaction between two certain people._

_(p.s Harry and Ginny are together. I know yet another change but I had this idea before HBP and just never got round to writing it until now.) _

_**Disclaimer:** All belongs to J.K.Rowling, all I do is mess about with the wonderful and amazing characters she has imagined._

**The Head Boy**.

Everyone hurried through the barrier dragging their trunks behind them.

"Quickly, it's going!" Mrs Weasley fretted as she pushed her children and guests towards the scarlet train.

Harry jumped onto the train and quickly pulled up his friends. They waved goodbye to the rest of the Weasley family as the train pulled out of the station and towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The small group of four slowly made their way down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Finally near the end of the train they found one and slowly filed in. Ron immediately took out the small amount of food he had taken with him, while Harry and Ginny sat together whispering things in each others ears. Hermione rested her head against the window feeling a bit left out. After half an hour of being bored, Hermione announced that she had to go and patrol the corridors.

Pushing open the door, Hermione came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy

"Ah, just the person I was looking for." He announced.

"Oh, and why were you looking for me, Ferret?" Hermione retorted.

"Watch your mouth Mudblood." Hissed Malfoy.

"Why should I , it's not like you do." Came the smart reply.

There was a noise in the compartment behind Hermione and Ron and Harry appeared behind her.

"What does he want?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Actually I need the Mudblood to follow me Weasel." Malfoy replied.

"And why's that Ferret?" Hermione demanded.

"Because Granger, McGonagall told me to get you and to go to the Heads Carriage." drawled Malfoy.

"Don't tell me you're the Headboy." groaned Hermione.

"Right once again Granger. Don't you get tired of being a know it all?"said Malfoy.

"None of your business Malfoy." replied Hermione.

Malfoy started walking down the corridor towards the head's compartment.

"I guess I better go," Hermione said to Harry and Ron, "Tell Gin I'll talk to her later."

With that said Hermione followed Malfoy.

Opening the door to the compartment, Hermione noticed that McGonagall wasn't there. She slipped in and sat opposite Malfoy. How could Dumbledore have made Malfoy Headboy! OK he had good notes but he was horrible to everyone, she had even seen him bully some 3rd year Slytherins!

She was shaken from her thoughts when McGonagall entered.

"Now as this years Heads you are expected to be a good example. This means NO fighting between both of you. Do I make myself clear?" Explained McGonagall.

Both heads nodded.

"I honestly have no idea what Dumbledore is thinking making you share a common room, but you WILL deal with it as responsible adults or will take away all privileges!" McGonagall continued.

"We have to share a WHAT?" Hermione choked out.

"She said we have to share a common room Granger or is your dirty blood making you deaf as well?" said Malfoy nastily.

"I'm not going deaf thank you very much. I just don't understand. No other head has had to share a room before." retorted Hermione.

"Yes well, Dumbledore thinks it's good for inter house relationships, now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the school. I'll see you after the feast to show you your rooms. . . and remember be responsible.

As soon as McGonagall had gone Hermione stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Malfoy.

"What's it to you?" Hermione answered. She opened the door and headed down the hallway to the compartment where Harry, Ron and Ginny were.

Not long after the train stopped and everyone got off the train. Before them, Hogwarts sat with the windows twinkling.

"Home, sweet Home." said Harry.

"Yeah, what do you think's gonna happen this year?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing we'll soon find out, right Mione." replied Harry.

And with that the Trio got in the carriage that would take them up to Hogwarts. The adventure was just beginning.


End file.
